Death Star
Sorry, met vertalen bedoelen we eigenlijk vertalen en op vertaalfouten corrigeren. Death star Uit de films De Death Star was de codenaam van een krachtige en onzegbaar gruwelijke wapen ontwikkeld door het Rijk. Het immense ruimtestation droeg een wapen kan vernietigen hele planeten. De Death Star was een instrument van terreur, bedoeld om verraderlijke werelden koe met de dreiging van vernietiging te worden. Hoewel de massale station is het bewijs van de kwade dat was het Galactic Empire, het was tevens een bewijs van de grootste zwakte van de New Order's - de overtuiging dat technologie en terreur waren superieur aan de wil van onderdrukte wezens vechten voor vrijheid. De Death Star was een veldslag station ter grootte van een kleine maan. Het had een indrukwekkend aantal turbolasers en trekstraal projectoren, waardoor het de vuurkracht van meer dan de helft van de Imperial Starfleet. Binnen haar holle interieur zijn legioenen van keizerlijke troepen en fightercraft, evenals allerlei blokken van detentie en ondervraging cellen. De Death Star was bolvormig, en donkergrijs van kleur. Gelegen op het noordelijk halfrond van de Death Star was een holle schijf behuizing van het station belangrijkste laserwapen. De technische schema's voor de Death Star werden ontwikkeld door het snijvlak technologen van de Confederacy of Independent Systems tijdens de Clone Wars. Met de nederlaag van de separatisten en de Republiek in de transformatie van Rijk, de Death Star-project viel onder het commando van Grand Moff Tarkin, een van de meest vooraanstaande Rijk gouverneurs. De Death Star is ontwikkeld in het geheim, door vele moeilijkheden in verband met een overspanning van bijna 20 jaar. Rebel Alliance spionnen waren toch in staat om te leren van het bestaan van het wapen, en vitale technische schema gewonnen van Imperial bewaakte kluizen. Deze wanhopige spionnen deze gegevens doorgegeven aan Rebellenleider Princess Leia Organa, die de plannen opgeslagen in het geheugen van R2-D2-systemen. In een brutale vertoon van macht de Death Star, Grand Moff Tarkin gericht zijn voornaamste wapen op de vreedzame wereld van Alderaan. Leia Organa, een imperiaal op het moment in gevangenschap, werd gedwongen toe te kijken hoe de verzengende Laser Blast scheur haar geliefde wereld, het draaien van de planeet en haar bevolking in de orbitale as en puin. Met behulp van de gestolen technische gegevens, Alliance tactici waren in staat om een cruciale fout in het ontwerp van de Death Star lokaliseren. Een kleine ray-afgeschermde thermische uitlaatpoort leidde direct van het oppervlak van het station in het hart van zijn kolossale reactor. Als de poort zouden kunnen worden geschonden door proton torpedo's, dan is de resulterende kettingreactie zou het station te vernietigen. De Rebel Alliance gelanceerd moedig haar beschikbare Starfighter krachten tegen het station. De Imperials werden zo veel vertrouwen in de Death Star zou kunnen dat ze nooit beschouwd als de Rebel strijders een levensvatbare bedreiging. Immers, is het station ontworpen om een frontale aanval te weerstaan volledig uit grote schepen het kapitaal. In eerste instantie heeft het Rijk zelfs niet starten Tie Fighters om de aanval tegen te gaan. Met de hulp van Han Solo, de geest van Obi-Wan Kenobi, en de kracht van de Force, Luke Skywalker was in staat om met succes druk op de kleine doelgroep, en het startschot van de Death Star's verdwijning. Ruim drie jaar later, de dreiging van de Death Star terug, zoals de Alliance ontdekte een tweede, grotere Death Star in aanbouw in de afgelegen bossen maan van Endor. Van de Expanded Universe De Death Star-project past goed bij de Doctrine van het voorstel Fear Grand Moff Tarkin, dat gemaakt aan keizer Palpatine. Liever dan de ongelooflijke bedragen besteden van de middelen die nodig zijn om de werelden van het Rijk te onderwerpen, zou de Nieuwe Orde in plaats zichtbaar te maken een show van de kracht die kan worden gebruikt om een verraderlijke activiteiten te onderdrukken. Met de goedkeuring van Palpatine's, Tarkin was benoemd om deze visie werkelijkheid te maken. Hoewel de plannen ontwikkeld door de Confederatie tijdens de Clone Wars waren opmerkelijk briljante en gevorderden, de praktische toepassing van zo veel nieuwe technologieën op een dergelijke ongekende omvang vereist jaren van onderzoek en ontwikkeling. Veel begon te twijfelen of de Death Star zou ooit werkelijkheid worden als de jaren slogged. Herhaald, zo noodlottige, sabotage pogingen deed weinig om de angst van de sceptische te stillen. Wanneer het project superlaser een uiterst belangrijke ontwikkeling wegversperring, een enclave van topwetenschappers getroffen werden aangeworven of onder dwang zijn toegewezen aan de Death Star ontwikkelingsproject. Tarkin onderhouden een top-secret laboratorium codenaam Maw Installatie in het hart van een van de meest onherbergzame gebieden in de Melkweg. Daar wetenschappers zoals Qwi xux, Tol Sivron en Bevel Lemelisk ontwikkelde design concepten en doorbraken die techniek zou de Death Star mogelijk. Zodra een functionele test model bleek dat de technische verfijningen van de Death Star zou werken, Bevel Lemelisk de plannen van De installatie kostte Maw naar de externe wereld van de Outer Rim Despayre. Daar gevangenis arbeid ontgonnen de wereld voor de nodige materialen die nodig zijn om dit wapen van de terreur af te ronden. Na lange jaren van zwoegen, waarin vele slaven vonden de dood, de Death Star werd uiteindelijk afgesloten. Ter gelegenheid hiervan, en haar superlaser test Despayre werd de eerste wereld gericht door de gigantische wapen. De planeet die de Death Star is de wieg was volkomen weggevaagd. Nog voordat de Death Star volledig operationeel is geworden, zijn detentie blokken begon te vullen met gedetineerden. Politieke onruststokers, Rebel opstandelingen, gevaarlijke piraat krachten en andere vijanden van het Rijk werden gemaakt om rustig te "verdwijnen" van de openbare mening in de enorme gevangenissen van de nog steeds ingedeeld strijd station. De stormtroopers van het 501st Legion waren onder degenen die aan de Death Star het interieur te beschermen. Ze werden gedwongen om in een gevangenis breken, dat een of andere manier heeft voorgedaan op het station. Kort na deze pijnlijke debacle werden de 501e toegewezen en wegrijden van het station. De Death Star was 120 kilometer in diameter. Veel van het interieur de ruimte was gewijd aan de systemen die vereist zijn om een massale superlaser en elektriciteitscentrale te handhaven. In het hart van de Death Star is een gigantische hypermatter reactor. Binnen deze kamer brandde een fusie-reactie van wonderbaarlijke proporties, gevoed door stellaire brandstof flessen die langs de periferie. Bevordering van de Death Star realspace voortstuwing was een netwerk van krachtige motoren die ion-reactor omgezet in energie die nodig is stuwkracht. Met het oog op de Death Star op een levensvatbare bedreiging, het nodig om mobiel te zijn. Met behulp van de 123 banken in verband HyperDrive Veldgeneratoren vastgebonden in een navigatie-matrix, de Death Star kon in de hele melkweg reizen Superluminal snelheden. De ongelooflijke energie benut door het station, gecombineerd met haar grote massa heeft de Death Star magnetische en kunstmatige zwaartekracht velden gelijk is aan die welke op hemellichamen vele malen groter in omvang. De Death Star superlaser afgeleid stroom rechtstreeks uit de hypermatter reactor. De gefacetteerde kristal gecombineerd amplificatie van de vernietigende kracht van acht afzonderlijke zijrivier balken in een enkele explosie met de intensiteit van een stellaire kern. Hoewel de energie-output van deze ontploffing kan worden geschaald om te vuren op doelen kleinere schepen zoals kapitaal, de twee gevallen waarin de superlaser werd afgevuurd werden op volle kracht om planeten organen. De Death Star Het interieur volgt twee oriëntaties. Die gebieden die het dichtst bij de oppervlakte zijn gebouwd met concentrische dekken met de zwaartekracht gericht op de kern van de Death Star. Past deze schelp van het oppervlaktewater "strekt zich," de Death Star interieur had gestapeld dekken met de zwaartekracht wijzend naar het zuiden van het station paal. Splitsing van het station en in twee gelijke helften was een enorme Equatoriaal-sleuf met een lengte van 376 kilometers. Dit deel van het station gevestigd van de meeste grote aanvoer baaien, rijden stuwraketten, sensor arrays en trekstraal systemen. Halverwege tussen de evenaar en elke pool werden twee aanvullende loopgraven. De Death Star was verdeeld in 24 zones, 12 per halfrond, elk bestuurd door een "brug". Om verder te organiseren de enorme hoeveelheid aan boord van de activiteit, waren er specifieke "sectoren" ter aanduiding van de functie. Deze omvatten de generaal, Command, militair, veiligheids-, service en technische sectoren. Sinds service op de Death Star was een lange-termijn-affaire, het station gehandhaafd een aantal civiele voorzieningen om de tijd aan boord van een deep space station comfortabeler te maken. Parken, winkelcentra en recreatiegebieden kunnen worden gevonden in de algemene sectoren van het station. De Death Star operatie werd geleid door een driemanschap bestaande uit gouverneur Tarkin, Admiral Motti en algemene Tagge. Hoewel gescheiden van de commandostructuur, Darth Vader was een invloedrijke aanwezigheid aan boord van het station als de persoonlijke gezant van de keizer. Deze hoge ambtenaren zou commando beslissingen te nemen uit de Overbridge, het zenuwcentrum van de Death Star. Dit commando station is gelegen net boven de bovenrand van de superlaser schotel. Verspreid over het oppervlak van de Death Star werden duizenden wapens kampeerplaatsen: een totaal van 10.000 turbolaser batterijen, 2500 laser kanonnen, 2.500 ion kanonnen en 768 trekstraal projectoren. Het station had een bemanning van 265.675, plus 52.276 schutters, 607.360 soldaten, 25.984 stormtroopers, 42.782 schip ondersteunend personeel, en 167.216 piloten en bemanning te ondersteunen. Het station voerde ook 7.200 Starfighters, vier kruisers staking, 3.600 aanval shuttles, 1400 AT-AT's, 1.400 AT-ST's, 1.860 drop schepen, en nog veel meer. Een Rebel huurling, Kyle Katarn, gewonnen plannen van de Death Star uit een Imperial Data Vault op Danuta. Hij heeft deze plannen voorgelegd aan Rebel spionnen in de Toprawa systeem. Deze plannen werden gecombineerd met soortgelijke technische gegevens beveiligd door Keyan Farlander om een volledige schema van de Death Star te bouwen. Het was door de inspanningen van deze Rebel helden, en anderen, dat een zwak punt werd gevonden in de meeste gewaardeerde wapen van de Keizer. De Death Star was, maar de eerste in een lange reeks van superwapens ontwikkeld door de Tarkin Doctrine. Na de vernietiging ervan, andere wapens gevolgd, met inbegrip van de Tarkin, de tweede Death Star, de Galaxy Gun, de Zon Crusher en de Wereldbank verwoestende. Achter de schermen Tijdens het ontwerpproces, de Death Star onderging een aantal iteraties, hoewel het idee van een enorme mechanische sfeer was het aanwezig in alle versies. Sommige vroege concept modellen waren zilverig van kleur, en droeg een aantal mechanische "blaasjes" op het oppervlak. Een andere versie had de enorme laser schotel op de evenaar. In de afgewerkte film, de Death Star was een combinatie van hele modellen (waaronder een van 120 cm in diameter gemeten), sectionele modellen (met name voor zichtbare oppervlak van het station tijdens de geul loopt), en matte paintings. Sectie kop Schrijf hier het tweede sectie van je artikel. Vergeet niet een categorie toe te voegen, zodat mensen het artikel kunnen vinden.